


Psycho 3

by Oct_3003



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_3003/pseuds/Oct_3003
Summary: 女装癖旻X隐性M灿 OOC 慎
Relationships: Lee Minho/Bang Chan, 旻灿 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Psycho 3

李旻浩说到做到，第二次真的穿着电影院那天的衣服上了方灿。李旻浩这次特意找了一个墙面贴了镜子的房间，方灿都不知道学校周围还有这样的酒店，天花板上也是镜子，对着床的墙面也是镜子，一层套着一层，上下左右都是房间里的影子。李旻浩把方灿压在铺着深红色绒毯的地板上干，一边操着他一边让方灿透过镜子数他的裙子上有多少个褶。方灿哪敢看镜子里的景象，他一抬头就能看到李旻浩捧着他的屁股操他的样子。他浑身上下一件都没被李旻浩允许留下，只有一条灰色的内裤挂在脚腕上，方灿并不想看到它。而罪魁祸首哪怕汗都已经顺着鼻梁滴到方灿的腰窝里了也浑身齐整，从侧面看就像是个普通的高中女孩。

我为什么要来呢？方灿想不明白，但是他不得不承认李旻浩干的他很爽，爽到身体里的每一个细胞都在承受着激情的冲刷，灵魂都在震颤着要射给李旻浩。李旻浩把疲软的性器从方灿的殷红的肉穴里抽出来，手指灵活的把用过的套子打了个结随手扔开。灌满液体的橡胶皮“啪”的一声粘在了方灿的大腿上，雪白的大腿上的肉像被投入了石子的水面一样抖开。李旻浩蹲下来钳着瘫在地面上急喘着的方灿的下巴，把他的头对向墙面：

“看看你有多好看。”李旻浩微笑着用大拇指摩擦着方灿因他而沾满了口红的嘴角，语气半真半假的充满着遗憾，“那个学弟真是没有福气呢。”

方灿半阖着的眼睛看着镜子里潮红的脸，一时无言。

方灿感觉李旻浩将他改变了，虽然他自己觉得剥离开李旻浩后他依旧是那个行事规矩品学兼优的学生会主席，衣服也是每天都all black。直到韩知城来问他最近是怎么了。

“什么怎么了？”方灿有点焦虑的问道，“我没感觉有什么变化啊？”

“说不清楚……”韩知城犹犹豫豫的想说又不敢说。

“很严重吗？”

“也不是……”

“那告诉哥，好不好？知城，我真的不知道。”方灿抓着韩知城的袖子恳求道。

“可能是……哥你最近遇到什么好事了？”韩知城试探性的说道，“就是……感觉……”

“嗯？”

“怎么说呢……应该说是变的更有魅力了？”

韩知城见方灿愣住，急忙补充道：“原来哥也很有魅力啦，就是现在好像更……性感。难道哥你最近在和谁交往吗？”

“没有……”方灿干巴巴的回答道，“为什么你会这么觉得呢？”

“呃，感觉你很放松的样子，皮肤也变好了，穿衣打扮也比之前都更用心了……”韩知城挠挠头，他看出来方灿好像并没有因为他的话而感到开心，“这又不是什么坏事，你别放在心上。”

韩知城的话很快就在他的生活中得到了应验。过去的一年中方灿也没少招桃花，但是大多数都是对他悄悄示好的女生，情人节会送给他巧克力那种，或者是一些长相妖媚的男生，直截了当的要约他睡一觉。但是最近，方灿头疼的看着面前壮实的学长，这已经是这个月里第三个想约他的男生了。他对每个都好声好气地说明他没有这方面的想法，并劝对方离开，对方却总是用很笃定的眼神看着他说他是下面那个。方灿被这种眼神弄得浑身不舒服，但是他做不出反驳，谁叫他前天还在李旻浩身下承欢，只能皱着眉假装不耐烦的赶走对方。

方灿觉得李旻浩和他们是不一样的。李旻浩从来不会用下流的眼神盯着他的屁股看，反过来的情况可能还比较多。他最近甚至会走在校园里的时候偷偷的比较路上的女生和女装的李旻浩谁更好看。他不知道李旻浩是怎么想的，他不会主动约李旻浩开房或者给他发信息，只会被动的接受李旻浩的邀约和单方面的消息。但是李旻浩好像对他的心思相当了然，在方灿感到难耐的时候总会及时的给他发消息。

李旻浩不会总约他出去，一般一周一次，只要出去就会做得很狠，省了方灿自己动手的必要。在这期间方灿有意无意的也听到过很多关于李旻浩的信息。只要稍微关心一下就会知道，李旻浩在他们学校与方灿不同意义上的有名。对于这些花边新闻方灿并不太关心，李旻浩自然不会是什么小白兔，因此方灿也不介意他有多少炮友或情人。

今天李旻浩还给他发了张他的自拍，咖啡色的长发配上奶黄色的贝雷帽，嘟着嘴巴比着剪刀手，像猫咪一样的杏仁眼睁的大大的，活力又可爱。他一边想着李旻浩这一条信息会发给多少人，一边将这张照片保存了下来设置成了主屏幕，解锁了才能看得到。但李旻浩就像是在他心里安了个监控器一样，在半夜十二点的时候，方灿头一次接到了来自李旻浩的电话。

“喂？”方灿摸出耳机戴上，李旻浩重重的呼吸声立刻倾洒在他的耳膜上，方灿感到腰眼一麻，他赶紧把自己裹进被子里。同寝的人早就睡着了，寝室里充斥着轻微的鼾声。

“干什么？”方灿咬着牙轻声说道。

“不干什么，想你了，就给你打电话了。”李旻浩的声音带着笑意，“你在宿舍吗？”

“嗯。”

“那你记得不要吵醒室友哦。”李旻浩好心的提醒他，然后问道，“我今天的自拍怎么样？新买的帽子，好看吗？”

“嗯……”

“我现在就戴着它呢。”李旻浩的声音越来越严重的混着气，“想猜猜我在干什么吗？”

“……”方灿头皮发麻的感觉到自己因为李旻浩短短的几句话就硬了。他咬着嘴角把手探进裤裆，他的小兄弟已经精神的抬起了头。

“我纠正一下。”从李旻浩的话筒里隐隐能听到些水声，滑腻的声音在方灿的耳机里被无限放大。方灿想起了李旻浩的阴茎的形状，那根粗长的东西同他的脸一样漂亮，“我想干你，灿哥。”

“唔嗯——”方灿发烫的手心握住了自己的性器。李旻浩敏锐的接收到了这一信号，他气息不稳的在电话里讲着荤话，“我买到了一条很好看的裙子，拿到的那一瞬间我就想穿给你看了。我穿着短裙操你的时候你好像更有感觉是吗？上次我没怎么碰你你就高潮了，里面夹的好紧，差点把我夹射了。你现在在干什么？好孩子方灿正在被窝里偷偷的自慰吗？”

“哈……”方灿出声的一瞬间就声音像是炸在空地中一样响亮。他赶紧捂住自己的嘴，咬着自己的舌尖把声音卡死在喉咙里。李旻浩混乱的呼吸声喷着麦发出刺啦刺啦刺耳的杂音，他听到李旻浩的闷哼声，李旻浩已经射了，认识到这点的方灿突然有点得意。但是还来不及得意多久，李旻浩就迅速反过来捏住了他的命门。不同于刚才，他现在很有空照顾方灿的情绪了。李旻浩不断在方灿的耳边用低哑的声音详细的陈述着着他上一次是怎么用三根手指就把他操射的，让方灿的后穴食髓知味的紧收着，方灿甚至错觉自己的后面已经流出了些水，就这样肠肉痉挛着被李旻浩送上了巅峰。李旻浩听着方灿那边的动静，知道方灿也射了。他的声音一扫情欲的压抑，变得轻快了起来：

“我下周要出去写生，大下周会回来。如果你乖乖的我会送你个礼物哦~你可以期待一下。”

李旻浩低笑了两声：

“不要再在被窝里偷偷做坏事咯，方灿同学。晚安~”

说完李旻浩便挂了电话。方灿抽出一张纸巾擦干沾满膻腥液体的右手，摘掉耳机平躺在床上。他抹了把满是虚汗的额头。韩知城就躺在离他两米不到的地方，寝室里还有两个低年级的学弟，他们正在悄然的沉睡着。羞愧感和空虚感在黑暗中潮水一样的向他涌来，方灿怀念着李旻浩的体温，昏沉的睡了过去。


End file.
